SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR
by NALEY HILL
Summary: Nathan continued kissing and licking her neck aggressively. “Why not?.... I want you!” He growled into her ear before biting lightly on her earlobe. “Let me take what I want baby... I know you want it so badly too” High School NALEY.... One Shot.


**" SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR."**

**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to the Mark Schwahn and the CW.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys! I know I have two other fictions out right now that need to update, but I've had this written for awhile and decided it was time to post it. ****This fiction is rated M for a reason! So if you are not into detail this really isn't the fiction for you!...**** Also like I said, those of you waiting for updates on my other stories, I'm really sorry! I have been working on the updates for them and I have high hopes of updating two of them this month. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Leave me some comments at the end! Yea…. All your feedbacks are well come!... Love you guys!... Thanks!**

**P. S – Story title based by on Shayne Ward's song title. **

**23 NH 23 NH 23 NH 23 NH.**

**Summary: Nathan is a senior at Tree Hill High, son of Dan and Karen Scott, twin brother to Lucas Scott. They are Best friends with most amazing girl in the world Haley James. Yes…. Haley James is one of the most popular cheerleader at Tree Hill High. She is very smart and is a tutor too. So in view of Haley's academic knowledge, Nathan and Haley started tutoring six months ago. But fortunately or unfortunately things got a little further. In its train Haley had been begun having sex with Nathan for two months. No one had a clue what was going on between them. At the very first beginning Haley was really disappointed about her attitude. She knew it was really wrong to start a sexual intimacy with one of her best friend. But after long intimate discussion with Nathan she decided to keep having this 'friends with benefitting' thing thus far. Yea….. So why she was little uncomfortable with this arrangement at the very first beginning?... Because she has been best friends with Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott since they were four years old. So that's why she couldn't handle this whole situation greatly before. What so ever these two brothers are really over protective when it came to their best friend. Specially Nathan. Haley was a different story to him, she was his best friend, and he would do anything for her. He cared about her more than any person and he had known idea why. Yea….. She is his lover… his calmness. He'll do anything to protect this girl. So this is just the basic introductory to my one part story. Likewise this story includes language and scenes of a sexual nature.**

**" SOMETHING WORTH LIVING FOR."**

**Nathan entered Haley's room hastily not bothering to knock. Haley turned toward her bedroom door and saw Nathan quickly approaching her. She looked at him surprisingly.**

"**Hey, what are you doing here?... do you kn………." But Nathan's lips were on hers before she could finish her question. She moaned into his mouth and immediately began kissing him back with equal sensuality. Nathan broke away momentarily to smile down at her.**

"**God, I missed you" He whispered huskily, and began placing wet kisses along the exposed baby skin of her neck. Haley couldn't help but giggle.**

"**Nathan, we were just had our tutoring session like what…… like two hours ago," Haley watched her watch while shaking her head.**

"**So….. I missed you!" He broke away slightly annoyed that she kept interrupting him from kissing her. He trailed off and let his hands run over her stomach seductively. She gasped in surprise, and he smirked at his affect on her. "Where are your parents?"**

"**They went LA to visit Vivian…… why?" Haley asked curiously. **

"**Oh I think you know why," He began kissing her aggressively and lifted her petite body from her floor, and started leading her towards her bed.**

"**Wait Nathan!... We just…. We can't do that now," She breathed weakly.**

**Nathan continued kissing and licking her neck aggressively. "Why not?... I want you!" He growled into her ear before biting lightly on her earlobe. "Let me take what I want baby….. I know you want it so badly too" **

"**No Nathan….. Lucas is waiting for me at café. I promised him Nate!... I have to go now" Haley mumbled while cupping his cheeks. **

'**Fuck you Lucas!... why the hell you can't stay away from my girl….. 'MY GIRL?'….. OK, What the hell was that?…. I mean of course she's mine but we aren't official or something. Ok, Nathan now you are rambling. You know what you want man… just forget your stupid pride and tell her you want to be with her' Nathan thought inwardly. **

**Nathan could no longer take her doing that. He knew that Haley ignoring him for no reasons lately. He is not a stupid to understand that. Although He spun her around quickly, pinning her against the wall, his body pressing hard into her. She didn't have time to say anything before his mouth was covering hers, his lips coaxing hers open and she moaned, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck, as Nathan's hands went to her ass and pulling her hard against him lusciously. Haley bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her lips, knowing it would only encourage him.**

"**You really want to go Hales?... I know you don't want. Beside it's raining outside." Nathan whispered huskily. He pressed his lips to the side of her throat, sucking on a patch of skin. Haley took a long breath and pulled away from him.**

"**I'm sorry Nathan…… I have to go," She tried to find an excuse.**

"**What the fuck is wrong with you…… Why are you ignoring me lately huh?" He growled, his fists clenching at his sides as he tried to keep a reign on his anger.**

"**Hey! Don't talk to me like that!... I'm not just your 'Fuck Buddy' ok, " She spat out, and he froze at her words, he hadn't expected the harsh tone, as she turned from him once again. He spun her around quickly again, pinning her against the wall agitatedly.**

"**I'm sorry ok….. I didn't mean that. But you have to take it back….. And give me one good reason why are you acting like this?" Nathan couldn't help but asked softly.**

"**What you want me to take back Nathan?... and just for the record, why I acting like this because I can." Haley snapped at him again.**

"**Ok, then act like a stubborn bitch if you want but you have to take it back Haley, you are not my 'Fuck-Buddy'…. you know that," He growled again.**

"**But it's the truth Nathan. Isn't it? " She cried. She knew somehow this whole 'friends with benefit' thing only leads to a huge trouble. She obviously can't loose her best friends because of this anonymous physical pleasure.**

"**Baby, you are my best friend….. My tutor….. My lover…. We didn't fuck Haley….. At least it was not like that to me….. We…. We always made love. I always made love to you…. always," Nathan answered reluctantly, kissed her forehead as turned to leave. He couldn't believe he just said those things straightly to her. But he jumped up and down inwardly because finally he had guts to say it straightly.**

**Haley stared at him dumbfounded. Haley couldn't believe she actually heard it correctly. 'Wow!…. he made love to me!... I thought he just wanted having sex with me. This is not the Nathan Scott I know,' she thought deep inwardly.**

"**Nate!..." Haley turned to him with sad eyes, whispered softly. Nathan closed his eyes, sighed softly and slowly turn around to face her.**

"**Hales?" **

"**You just meant it?... are you caring about me?" Haley couldn't help but asked. **

"**Every word Hales…… every word. And am I caring about you?...of course baby. I cared about you since we were little. And I gotta honest with you Hales, I had these feelings for you since we were so young. I just….. I just couldn't figure out it then. Hell yea, I can't figure out it now too. Because the truth is I don't know exactly what those feelings are. I just only know those feelings are so strong…. Undying and Beautiful, just like you. That is it," Nathan confessed his bottle up feelings while looking straightly to her big brown mesmerizing eyes.**

**Haley's breathe caught in her throat when she realized what he just said. Haley was speechless, she could not stop the steady flow of tears that began flowing down her face. The words he said to her were so beautiful and heartfelt, she thought she was dreaming. **

"**Wow……. Is that is?... I….. I…. I do have feelings for you too Nate. But I just scared to confess it to you. I was scared you gonna reject me. So…. So I decided to bottle up my feelings too so then………….." Haley just started to explain her undying feeling for him but suddenly Nathan's lips were on hers before she could finish her statement.**

**Nathan broke the kiss and kissed her forehead lovingly. "You are the girl that I want….. I want to be with you babe…… you made me so happy, you know that huh?"**

**Haley's hand came into contact with his hard and defined chest as the laughter bubbled up and escaped. Closing her eyes as she got lost in to Nathan's sweet words, she laid her head gently to Nathan's chest as their bodies molded together seemingly perfected for one another. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and held her to him firmly. 'God he's so sexy…… his tough muscles…. Define chest…. Mmm yummy' Haley couldn't help but thought inwardly while liking her lips with anticipation. **

"**I'm sorry Nathan…. what I said before…. we can have fun…. Just like old times. Let me give a call to Lucas ok," she smiled at him mischievously and quickly dialed Lucas' cell number and told him that she can't come now because she had lot of home works to done. She quickly said 'bye' to Lucas and snapped her phone shut.**

"**You don't have to do that babe…… you go if you want…. You are mine now Haley James. Although I gotta tell you something, you look pretty hot when you are nervous" Nathan whispered huskily in her ear and she shivered at his words. "Do you have any idea what you doing to me when you look at me like that?" **

"**No…. but what about this," Haley kissed his neck sensually. "Mmmm….. Very…. Very…. Tasty"**

"**Oh fuck!" he didn't have time to say anything before his mouth was covering hers, his lips coaxing hers to open and she moaned loudly. Haley raised her arms and wrapping them around his neck, as Nathan's hands went to her ass. He pulled her hard against him and she moaned into his mouth for this delicious sensation. "I love your ass babe…… you have one hell of a nice ass," Nathan began to suckle her left earlobe while cupping her ass.**

"**God Nathan, that feels so good…. Please…. Please don't stop baby," Haley couldn't help but mumbled sensually. Their flirty banter coupled with the intense kisses they had been sharing made her even wetter than usual and her clit was practically throbbing in anticipation.**

"**You like that baby?... What about this?" he bit her bottom lip as he moved his hands further up her short denim skirt, his fingers brushing across her bare buttocks lustfully. "Mmm…. No panties….. Very…. very…. Naughty." Nathan continued to cupping her ass passionately.**

"**Just for the record, I'm not wearing a bra either. You want taste?" Haley mumbled while suckling his Adam's apple. **

"**Fuck baby, are you trying to kill me or some thing…… besides let me taste your delicious nipples" Nathan pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. He wasn't waste any second and his mouth took one of her hard nipples, sucking on it gently. Haley moaned loudly, pushing more of her breasts to him. Nathan's tongue swirled around the hard nipple over and over and over again. Next his hand lifted to her other breast, rubbing it, caressing it gently, and both knowing that he would get to that one soon. Nathan turned his head to other waiting nipple and began to suckling it furiously. Haley closed her eyes shut and soon she felt her knees go completely weak underneath her.**

**Nathan wrapped his arms around her, dragging her onto the bed. "I want you so badly hales…. So badly," He was so hard as his jeans growing quite uncomfortable. He began rubbing circles on her stomach as he sucked on her delicate of flesh. Haley felt she was burning up and her breath was coming out in gasps. **

**He bent down to kiss her stomach and she put her hands in his hair as he did so.****He took his time letting his lips roam up her creamy body. He quickly unbuttoned her short denim skirt and pulled out it to throw over his shoulders. He stared at her naked body greedily. Haley let him look at her, taking in every inch of her naked body. As soon as they were both completely naked, he pulled her into his arms and picking her up, he gently laid her down upon her bed before climbing on top of her. She bit on her lower lip as finally Nathan crawled back onto the bed. As he came to the bed His lips fused with hers, their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths mimicking what their lower bodies would very soon be doing.**

"**You are so beautiful baby, you know that?" Nathan mumbled while suckling her delicious flesh.**

"**Hey, can I undress you?" Haley moaned to his neck.**

"**Oh, this is not the first time you undress me sexy. You don't have to ask me about that" Nathan kissed her collarbone and soothed it with his tongue. She chuckled at him softly and discarded his blue shirt sensually. After that she undid his belt buckle and then lowered the zipper of his jeans. Nathan couldn't take it anymore and he stood up from the bed and discarded his jeans along with his black boxers. Nathan crawled back onto the bed and He hovered above her. Haley wrapped her arm around his erection and began to stroke him.**

"**Is this for me?" she asked stroking him lightly.****The way she was touching him was driving him insane.**

"**Do you want it" he said looking at her with lust in his eyes.**

**Haley sat up, pushing her hair behind her ears and biting her lip as she saw his rather impressive erection. She adds more pressure to his member and stroked him speedily, "you know I do"**

"**Then what are you waiting for" he asked looking down at her with a huge smirk.**

**Without any word she placed her mouth on his member. Taking him to deep inside her throat. His hands in her hair, loving the way her warm mouth felt on him. She sucked and licked every inch of him.****Seeing the expression on his face and the way he was fisting the bed sheet beneath him gave her more pleasure than he probably realised. He closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath that he hadn't even realized that he had been holding. He gritted his teeth, refraining from lifting his hips and pushing more into her mouth as she licked and sucked his rigidness, her teeth lightly grazing him. She licked up and down his length and he moaned in pleasure, the things she was doing to him, was amazing. He was so close, especially when she cupped his balls in her other hand. He placed his hands on the side to keep himself steady. 'God this girl is full of surprise!' Nathan groaned inwardly. As he thought suddenly He couldn't hold it any longer,**

"**Stop Haley….. I'm about to come," Nathan groaned loudly.****He thought she would stop, most girls would be but she kept going and going, sucking even harder, her mouth was like a vacuum. Finally he exploded in her and at that moment had never felt any better. Haley swallowed everything that came from him eagerly. She lifted her head, releasing him from her mouth but her hand continued stroking him, watching him as his chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath.**

"**I love your thick creams, Mmmmm….. So tasty," she brought her other hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers.**

**Seeing exactly what she was doing, Nathan groaned. "Don't do that, baby. You are so fucking hot when you do that,"**

**Haley smirked as she took in the flushed colouring on his skin.****She lowered her head just as he raised his and their lips met in a soft, yet deeply intense kiss. **

"**Oh come here baby…. Want to share my taste with me?" She lowered her head just as he raised his and their lips met in a soft, yet deeply intense kiss. Nathan pulled her to him moreover and began to kissing her even more furiously. "I want to taste you hales?"**

**He ran one finger up and down her wet lips before massaging her clit with his index finger. Haley gasped and grabbed his muscular body as he teased her. "Besides it's my turn right?" Nathan moaned to her ear lustfully. While continuing to tease her, he lowered his head to lick at her breasts and she moaned louder. He pushed his finger deeper and deeper inside of her. Her whimpering becomes louder as he continued his assault. He could feel her warm, dripping walls grip his finger firmly. He lifted his head from her breasts and smirked at her.**

"**You feel so good babe….. I can't wait to fuck you….. You want me to fuck you baby?" Haley moaned even louder for his dirty words, loving when he talked to her like that.**

"**Oh really…. I thought you said you always made love to me?" Haley teased him while giggling.**

"**of course we made love…. But baby, why you hid the fact that you want me to talk dirty to you when we having sex?..." Nathan smirked at her as suckled her full erect nipples again. "You always loved when I talk like that….. Isn't it?," He softly bit her one nipple and soothed it with his tongue. As he sooth her nipples he continued to rubbing her clit passionately. **

**Haley couldn't talk any more so she nodded her head eagerly. She was so tight and he liked it very much. He instantly inserted his middle finger into her as well, joining the first. But suddenly He bent down, kissed her mound and then pushed his tongue deep inside of her. **

"**Oh Nathan….. Don't stop baby…. Right there, baby… oh god!… your tongue feel so good baby… so good" Her whimpering becomes louder as he continued his assault. Haley's body became rigid and he knew she was near the edge. She exclaimed, her body beginning to shake and Nathan sucked on her clit eagerly. His fingers rubbed and pressed onto the spot as Nathan's eyes remained on her face. He bit her clit softly and soothed it with his tongue again. Suddenly her orgasm hit fiery. He felt her release gush around his fingers and he moved his mouth back down, lapping her up and drinking it. Nathan continued licking her with his tongue, cleaning every inch of her up, making her mewls softly with pleasure.**

"**I can eat you every day…. I never taste any thing like this before baby….. It's fucking tasty" Nathan came near to her lips again and mumbled softly. He began to kissing her neck again. He suckled flesh under her ear eagerly. "I can't wait any more, baby…. I want your tight inner mussels around my dick…. So can I?"**

"**Oh fuck me Nathan….. Fuck me so hard Please….. I want you inside me now….. Please!" Haley begged softly.**

"**Anything for you baby!" Nathan sucked her hard nipples again. He suddenly reached for the Haley's nightstand and gets a condom. He touched her clit softly and began to unrolling it on his length.**

"**I want your cum inside me Nathan….. So please can you?" Haley asked shyly.**

"**Oh I want to feel you cum around me too baby girl….. But we have to protect…. I want to protect you" Nathan kissed her forehead lovingly.**

"**I'm on pills Nathan….. I ….. I…. I didn't tell you before." Haley couldn't help but stammered shyly. She said while he fingers stroking over the nape of his neck and playing with the hair there.**

"**What!... Since when?... Haley we promised at the very first beginning that we gonna honest with each other no matter what. Especially when it came to SEX," Nathan said as cupping her cheeks. **

"**I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have done that," Haley mumbled guiltily. **

"**hey, you have nothing to sorry ok….. Besides we wasted so many condoms for no reasons" Nathan smirked at her as nibbling her bottom lip sensually. "So where we were?"**

**Nathan quickly pulled out the condom and tossed it into the trashcan. He smiled down when she brought his face to hers and started kissing his passionately. Their tongues slid together while their hands roamed all over each other's bodies, stroking every available piece of skin that was within reach. He looked into her eyes seeking permission to enter her, she kissed him softly and that's all he needed. He pushed inside of her as hard as he could as she let out a loud moan.****Nathan had been with so many girls, he couldn't remember. But being inside her right now he had never felt anything more amazing.**

**After a minute Haley's legs started bucking up to his waist letting him deeper inside of her. Their bodies moved together, rubbing together, gliding together with perfect unison. One of her hands left his shoulders and her fingers threaded through his hair as she held him against her chest, loving the feel of his hot mouth sucking on her flesh. With each thrust Nathan felt her tight walls wrapped around his erection firmly. A few times Haley bit his hand trying to hold in the screams of pleasure that she felt and she could feel her stomach tighten.**

'**God, she was so tight. It felt incredible.' Nathan thought inwardly. "Oh you are incredible baby…. You are so tight…… it feels so good baby…. so good," Nathan mumbled as nibbling her full erect nipples every other.**

**Nathan wanted to hear her scream when her orgasm hit so He rubbed her clit fast trying to match it with his pace of him going in and out of her. He clutched her hips with one hand and pulled her towards him as he thrust, his cock head pushing deep against the back of her walls.**

**Haley's lips nibbled on his ear lobe before she kissed a path across his cheek and finally arrived at his lips where she sucked his bottom one into her mouth and tugged on it. She moaned loudly, arching her back to push him in deeper. "Fuck me so hard Nathan…. I want you to fuck me so hard"**

"**Oh, you want me that badly?... Good because I want you so badly too…. Baby, spread your legs more and clench your inner muscles….. So I can fuck you deep inside of you baby. Ahaaa….. God! " Nathan moaned as he continuing to plunge into her. He bit sensitive flesh of her neck and determined to leave his mark everywhere.**

**As he asked Haley's inner muscles tightened around him on each upstroke almost as if she was trying to keep him inside of her and knowing what it did to him, she repeated the action several times earning several deep moans and growls in response. **

"**God baby…you're killing me… you are doing so good baby…. So good," Nathan moaned as he suckled her shoulder muscles eagerly.**

**Haley couldn't help but called out his name over and over as her hips lifting up, matching his steady thrusts. Nathan could feel her body tightening around his hardness.**

"**I'm about to cum…..****I… I'm almost there, baby….. Oh fuck!" he moaned roughly and after several thrusts Nathan lost all control that he had. "OH FUCK!" He shot couple of times his thick white loads inside of her. Neither one stopped moving until there was nothing left. Their heavy panting filled the room as they both tried to regain control of there bodies. After couple of munities Nathan moved himself out of her, as he kissed her lips. Haley felt her body lying limp against the mattress. They lay there silently for several long moments before he maneuvered them so that he was lying on the bottom and she was draped all over him, her long hair tickling his chest.**

"**Oh my god!... that was incredible," She snuggled her body as close to his as possible. Moving a few strains of hair from her face, Nathan softly kissed her lips. **

"**It was really pleasurable huh?…. Our first time," Haley couldn't help but mumbled softly.**

"**Oh I know you are tired baby….. But you know, this is not our first time…. God knows how many times we had sex last two months huh!" Nathan gave his infamous Scott smirk. **

"**Oh god, you are such a dumbass Nathan, of course this is our first time….. This is the first time you spilled your every damn thing inside of me" Haley slapped his shoulder playfully.**

"**Oh….. You mean our 'non condom' pleasure," Nathan smirked again as squeezed her ass softly.**

"**Yea…. Although it was great, huh?" Haley bit his man nipples sensually. Nathan quickly groaned for that pleasurable contact.**

"**Yea it was amazing huh?….. God I can't get enough of you beautiful," he kissed her forehead lovingly. "So I was thinking…….."**

"**About what?..." Haley cut off by asking curiously before her lips latched onto his neck and she began sucking it furiously.**

"**Can you come out with me for a dinner tonight?... I mean I want to take you for a dinner tonight. Please?" Haley's head shot up with surprise so she could look into his eyes.**

"**Oh, Ammm…. Like a….. Like a………….." Haley could feel herself blushing at his words. She quickly decided to open her mouth to say something but stammered shyly. Even though she started to say something it quickly cut off by Nathan's soft voice.**

"**Yea…. Date….. Like a date. I want to take you out on a date. The kind of date that a guy takes the girl he's obviously having feelings for. I want you to be my girl friend hales….. We wasted so many times…. I can't do it anymore baby,"**

"**Wow……. Like a date….. It's like my dream comes true. I like that idea 'boy friend' " Haley stated while making air quotes. She kissed his chest with open mouth kisses.**

"**It does kinda turn me on when you call me 'boy friend', sexy" Nathan slapped her ass softly. Haley couldn't help but chuckled at him.**

"**So what are we gonna do about Lucas….. He is so gonna kick your ass when he found about us," Haley asked curiously.**

"**Of course he's so gonna kick my ass when he found it but……… I know it's not going to be easy telling Lucas, but hopefully he'll come around. Ok……. I tell you what, let me deal about that with him ok. I'll tell him about us tonight, before our date ok," **

"**I love you" Haley couldn't help but said softly. 'Oh my god!... stupid Haley…… stupid… stupid Haley. Now he thinks I'm some kind of psycho freak…. Great Haley,' Haley cursed herself inwardly. **

**He choked on the air he had just breathed in at hearing her choice of words. "W-what did you say?" Nathan couldn't believe she actually said that. He looked at her eyes surprisingly. **

"**I'm…. I'm sorry Nathan…. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Haley finished with tear filled eyes.**

"**Hey….. Please Haley…. Please say it back……. Say it back baby…. Don't say it was a mistake," Nathan held his breath as he waited for her answer. He actually begged like a child.**

**Chocolate eyes met piercing blue ones as they stared at each other and a second later, Haley answered Nathan's question with a passionate kiss. "I love you Nathan" **

"**You have no idea how long I waited for those three words baby….. I love you too….. I love you so much" Nathan she whispered planting butterfly kisses all over her neck, forehead and throat eagerly.**

"**I could love you always Nathan," Haley told him before suckling his bottom lip between hers and tugging on it. The fingernails of her free hand scratched gently across his scalp which was sending tingles up and down his spine.**

"**And I could love you forever Hales….. I promise," Nathan pulled her to him as kissed her neck softly. He rubbed his nose with hers affectionately and entered her again without any warning.**

* * *


End file.
